Second Thoughts
by onlyklarolinefeels
Summary: It's been two weeks since the last time Caroline saw Klaus. She had been depressed since then, but an unexpected person will show up and change everything. Maybe it's time to make some decisions.


Second thoughts

Her eyes were still closed as she heard someone calling her. She threw her pillow over her head and rolled herself in her blanket again. She didn't want to wake up, not since the last time she'd seen him. "You would be free." she remembered. His words were still in her mind, bombarding her thoughts. She was free, but she couldn't deny that her excuses were cheap.  
She didn't have any plans. Her only plan was to go to college and finish her studies. And then what? She always had wanted to go out of that small town. And now, her memories were bringing back his words of already a year ago on that beautiful ball "I'll take you. Wherever you want." She wanted to travel, but she still wasn't sure if he was the one she wanted to go with. He was in love with her, she knew that, but she was afraid of what could happen. Everything would change; her life, she would have to leave everything behind, her friends.  
Although, Elena was always too preoccupied with the Salvatore brothers and Bonnie spent most of her time with Jeremy, that is, when she wasn't crying with pain because of the anchor thing.

So, their lives had already changed since the appearance of the vampires in Mystic Falls. Caroline changed with that, she became a vampire. But, in a way she couldn't know about, that change was good. She became more mature, she wasn't that little girl that saw popularity as her only purpose in life anymore. She has grown up and became a woman. A woman that didn't want to get out of bed.  
"Caroline!" Stefan's voice warned her again, "C'mon, you have to wake up. It's been two weeks already." Two weeks. Two weeks since that encounter in the woods, two weeks since Tyler showed her his hybrid golden eyes in anger, two weeks that she had been rejecting what she had done because of him, two weeks full of recovering. She was strong, she had passed through a lot of terrible things in her life. But not this time. She didn't know why but since that moment she shared with Klaus, she has been down, depressed. Maybe she just missed him.

Stefan appeared at her dorm room door. He was looking at her with a look she knew could kill her. "Seriously?" she sighed "Okay, just give me five minutes so I can put some clothes on." He left the room and Caroline had some time for herself. She didn't understand the reason to study. She was a vampire, immortal, so what was her life goal now? When she was human, she knew she would finish high school, go to college, get a job, marry with a man of her town, have kids and finally die. But now, she was tired of college. She didn't want to do that, so why was she doing it then?  
She put on a blue summer dress she found in her wardrobe. When she finished brushing her blonde hair, she went to meet up with Stefan. He was sitting down in an empty room.  
"Well, what's going on?" she said, sitting next to him. "Or did you just come here to bother me while I'm sleeping?", he laughed and shook his head. "No, we have a problem." He said and his smile dropped.  
"What happened?" He sighed.  
"It's Damon again." She rolled her eyes. "He has been hunting humans and killing a lot of people he found in his way."

"That's why you came here? You know I don't care what he does, even if he burns himself until he dies. I would actually encourage him to do that." She hated Damon since the night she met him. The real him. She tried to change her opinion towards him for Elena, but she couldn't do that. She would never forget what he had done to her in the past.

"No, I came here for Elena. She broke up with him, that's why he is so angry. They broke up after she discovered he killed all the Whitmore's generation of the last century. They were able to escape from that cell after killing Aaron, even with the denial of Elena. She didn't want to talk with him anymore, so I took her to my house, because I knew Damon wouldn't come. She has been staying there since then." He was begging her to go to her friend, because he knew he couldn't do anything in his position of ex-boyfriend. She sighed, "Okay, I will." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

She took her car, and drove to Mystic Falls to see Elena. She was tired of everything, feeling guilty of what she had done with Klaus. That was what she wanted in that moment, him. She didn't care anymore about what other people, like Tyler, think. He discovered that she slept with Klaus, when she told Bonnie about it, at a school party. She didn't take it good either; they haven't talked again after that. She found her sometimes in their dorm room, but she was busy most of the time and she told Caroline that she needed some time to assume what she had done. A day after that party, Stefan told them Elena and Damon were captured by one of their university professors, Dr. Wes. He said he would take care of everything, and he did. He snapped his head and he freed them, after Damon dragged Aaron's heart out with no reason. That poor boy died because he was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, with a guy who kills a lot of people without caring.

When she reached at the Salvatore's home, the house looked empty. When she opened the door everything was silent, but she heard a voice in the kitchen she didn't expect hearing anymore. "Rebekah?" Now she was afraid, what if something had happened to Klaus? She didn't know anything of him after his visit. He told her everything was okay, and she didn't ask more. She thought he had become the king of the city, with his sired hybrid-army and his family, but now she wasn't sure. She took her head off that thought and looked at Rebekah. She was checking her out, and after a while, she looked over at Elena, who was sitting in the living room couch, and then again to Caroline, and after a huge sigh she calmly said "Well, at least I found you."


End file.
